My Son, Gohan
by YouCanFindMeAtCannes
Summary: What happens when your child is taken?


OMG! It's been forever and a day O_O! Where has the time went? I'll just blame it on this hot weather at the moment. Ofc, this is another Goku and Chi-Chi, soooo here I am! I would like to thank all the people that reviewed my stories! Much Love, and also to the readers who were too excited to review it but read it anyway! I'm joking…but anyway, I've been away 2.5 months trying to think of a good story that I hope you guys like as much as you like the others :] So enjoy reading, and as always… Be Inspired.

*The POV jumps around a few times, I'll note it if necessary!

GONE CH. 1

I lay on the beach a few feet from the Kami house, I could taste the salty ocean water mixed with the taste of my own blood, and my face was numb from the pain of being struck so many times in the face, it felt like my skull was split in two. I propped myself up on my elbow trying to gather myself. No use. Seems my arm was broken in several spots. I fell back down on the side of my face, my heart beat was picking back up at least. Everything was white and I could barely focus on what was right in front of me, I could hear someone calling my name a few feet away but in what direction, who knows. I remember hearing him screaming, "Daddy, Daddy", as Raditz, my own brother, kidnapped my son. How did all this happen? Just a few moments ago I was laughing with my friends reminiscing about all the good times we had fighting the bad guys and getting into trouble. Then horror struck.

*A few moments before*

"GOOOOOKUUUUU", Chi-Chi searched through the small white cottage for her husband and son, "Where could those two be? Doesn't' Goku know he's going to be late to Master Roshi's house, I swear", she checked her son's room, only to find his bed neatly made, by her of course. She checked the master bedroom, no sign of Goku, just another neatly made bed. She walked down the hall, wiping sweat off her brow as she went. Housework always worked up a sweat and this apron only added body heat. So looking in the last place her two boys could be, she tossed the apron across the back of the couch as she went out the front door. She knew her boys couldn't be too far because she didn't allow Goku to take her Gohan but so far from the house, with him being so small and all. She walked down a small narrow dirt path that lead to a small river Goku and Gohan occasionally went fishing and swimming at, Even though it scared the life out her to see her 5 year old swimming, Goku assured her nothing would happen. She could have killed Goku the day he threw her 3 year old son in a river,

*Flashback*

Chi-Chi and her boys were down by a river not too far from the house, they walked down there so much they created a small path, now visible to the human eye. Goku and a 2 year old Gohan at the time we're near the river trying to catch fish for dinner, Chi-Chi was a few feet away reading a magazine on housekeeping under a small tree, providing adequate shade as she read. She looked up and saw Goku take a dive in the river, she noticed Gohan had a frown on his face as Goku disappeared under the water, knowing her son too well, and he wanted to follow his father under water. She yelled from under the tree,

"Daddy's coming back up sweetie, its okay", looking over his shoulder at her, he was content with what she said. He wanted to follow his daddy into the big blue, which is what he called it. He ran over to Chi-Chi, he had to tell her his great idea,

"Follow daddy?", Gohan grinned from ear to ear

"No, No, You can't follow daddy, He will be back up in a minute sweetie", he sat down next to her disappointed, He wanted to go in the big blue too, he knew he could do it. At that moment Goku came back to the surface Gohan ran to his father, Goku held up a fish about the same height he was, "Take a look at this Chi!", she smiled back as she responded, "I think that's enough fish for a month", Goku looked at the fish with a confused look and then back at Chi-Chi, "This is just lunch!", with a grin on his face.

"Dear Kami", Chi-Chi whispered under her breath, she went back to reading her magazine. She glanced up and saw Goku talking to Gohan about the water, hopefully telling him about all the dangers held underneath its surface. She saw Goku explaining something and Gohan nodding his head as if understanding what he was explaining. Goku ruffled his hair and yelled over to Chi-Chi,

"Hey Chi, our Gohan can swim, watch!" and he tossed a 3 year old Gohan into a river containing Kami knows what. Chi-Chi sprang to her feet faster than any Saiyan could to the river side; she reached Goku screaming to the top of her lungs,

"GOKU ARE YOU INSANE, HE'S A TODDLER FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"

"Don't worry Chi, I explained everything to him"

"He's 3 you idiot!"

"Chi…Its fine, trust me"

But before she could think of anymore insults, Gohan reappeared on the surface holding a fish just as big as Goku's grinning from ear to ear.

"Look mama, Fish!" He swam over the water's edge holding the fish. Chi-Chi hugged him tight as he kept talking about the fish that was thrashing wildly in his little hand.

"O my little boy, I thought I lost you, Mama was so scared", she hugged him tighter.

"See Chi, told you he was fine", she glared in his direction

"Shut up you, you're lucky my little boy was safe, or I would be making funeral arrangements and calling the police on myself for your murder", Goku swallowed a huge gulp, even though he was 100x stronger than her, she was still intimidating.

Goku kneeled down next to Gohan, not knowing if being this close to Chi-Chi was save at the moment, "Nice fish you got there Gohan", desperate to get the topic off his pre-planned funeral. Gohan smiled at his father, grateful for his approval.

Goku lugged both fish over his shoulder, "Well, I think that's enough fishing for today, how about we go eat these?" He looked over at Chi-Chi who was calming down with each passing moment, "Sounds good to me Goku" and she smiled at him. They walked up the little path back home.

*End of Flashback*

Goku and a 5 year old Gohan lay in the grass near a small river not too far from the house, in Goku's opinion it was "Chi-Chi yelling distance". They watched the clouds go by trying to describe each on in detail. "Look daddy a cow!" Gohan's little had stretched as far as it could to point to the cloud high in the sky. "Good one Gohan, that looks exactly like a cow", Gohan looked up at his father with a small grin, pleased with his approval of cloud watching. Gohan looked back up at the sky and continued to ramble about clouds and animals of all sort. Even though the cloud looked nothing like a cow, Goku wouldn't dare disapprove. He couldn't believe HIM of all people had a son. He could have never imagined being a father to anything or anyone. His son was getting bigger and stronger each day; He couldn't believe 5 years had flew by so fast. He enjoyed the greatest years of his life with Gohan and Chi-Chi, he couldn't have asked for…

"GOKU, THERE YOUR ARE", Chi-Chi stood over him with her arms crossed looking very upset, but Goku couldn't think of anything he did wrong, today of course.

And with his concentration and eardrums possibly busted, he looked up and saw Chi-Chi the best he could, since the sun was directly behind her, he had to squint a little. "Hey Chi, just cloud watching with Gohan, did I break something in the house again?" Chi-Chi let out a deep breath; she just couldn't stay mad with Goku, no matter how hard she tried.

"Hey momma", Gohan jumped off the ground and ran to Chi-Chi hugging her leg, because that's all he could reach. "Hey momma's little muffin", she picked up Gohan, only to immediately put him back down and reach for her back, "Wow Gohan, you're heavy as a brick, Momma can't pick up such a big boy". He smiled a big grin up at Chi-Chi,

"I'm a big boy like daddy"

"Yes you are sweetie, but at least you know when to keep appointments with people", Chi-Chi turned her attention back to Goku, and who now had his eyes closed slowly falling asleep.

"GOKU, WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO BE AT ROSHI'S IN A FEW MINUTES", Goku jumped up to his feet in a fighting stance, "What, who now?" He slowly lowered his arms, "That's today? I completely forgot about that!" He scratched the back of his head with a dumb/confused look on his face. "Well, I want you two to get going, you're not going to fly that little cloud of yours 100 million miles per hour with my baby boy on it" She poked him in the chest as she finished her last statement. As far as Goku could remember Chi-Chi hated flying on Nimbus. Ever since I flew her home from the hospital after giving birth to Gohan, she yelled so loud that day, but all I can remember her saying is, "Maniac" "Small cloud" and "So scared I peed my pants twice".

"C'mon sweetie, let's go get you ready" Chi-Chi led Gohan back to the house. Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder at Goku, "You too mister, let's go" Gohan jumped up and down and repeated his mother what he heard his mother say, "Mister, mister, mister!" She smiled, "See, even Gohan wants you to hurry up". Goku smiled and followed his family back down a small path to their house.

"Be careful Goku, don't fly that little cloud so fast, you're already late so no need to try and make up for lost time" A concerned Chi-Chi was standing at the door at Goku and Gohan climbed on Nimbus preparing to leave for Roshi's. "Don't worry Chi, my friends are use to be being late for stuff", She looked at him with a concerned look as Gohan climbed on the small cloud settling in his father's lap, "Well, take it slow then, no need to rush". Still feeling her resentment Goku climbed off the cloud and walked over to Chi-Chi and pulled her in for a kiss. She jumped a little, not expecting him to kiss her so abruptly, but she slowly fell into the kiss. She put her arms around his neck the best she could, with him being so tall. After a few moments Chi-Chi came up for air, "That was unexpected Goku" she was blushing so brightly it made Goku chuckle. "He's gonna be fine Chi, I promise, I'll bring him back", He kissed her one last time as he climbed back on nimbus holding Gohan again, "You kissed mama", Gohan let out a small laugh. Goku let out a small laugh, "And mama loved it too", and they flew off on nimbus, with Chi-Chi waving down below.

Moment's later (due to the high speeds of nimbus) they landed at Roshi's house, Goku noticed Bulma's newest model of capsule vehicle parked outside, he really missed his friends. As he went inside he was greeted with loud "Goku's" from all his friends, Krillin greeted Goku with a firm hand shake, "How are ya buddy? It's been awhile" Goku returned the hand shake, a bit to hard for Krillin's sake but, Krillin would just ice his hand down later at home. "It's been 5 years my good friend", Goku returned the smile. Krillin looked at Gohan who was hiding in Goku's shirt at far as he could, "Is this the little guy I've heard so much about? Hey there little buddy, You look just like your Dad, did you know that?" Gohan hid his little face in Goku's shirt, not wanting to talk to the little bald man. "He's a bit shy Krillin, he'll warm up to ya in a little while" Goku went and sat down on the couch, with Gohan clenched to his shirt.

"By the way Goku, Chi-Chi called". Krillin leaned against the couch where Goku sat, "She said if you arrived before she called she would kill you, something about you flying with her baby too fast or something…I dunno, I'm not good when it comes to talking to women and all" Goku just smiled, "She thinks the nimbus is unsafe for Gohan, its cool Krillin", Krillin let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks for that, she said if I didn't deliver the message she would kill me too", Krillin scratched the back of his head in somewhat fear and relief.

"No, no Krillin, you have nothing to worry about, I promise she won't kill ya, hurt ya, no promises", Goku and Krillin broke out into laughter. Goku looked around the room, "Where is everybody? Am I that late?" Krillin pointed over his shoulder with his thumb,

"Roshi is out back grilling hamburgers..and umm" he started to turn red a little, "Bulma and Yamcha are upstairs" He looked left to right as in panic, and in that exact moment Bulma came downstairs adjusting her shorts and t-shirt and Yamcha was zipping up his pants and re-adjusting his belt. They both stopped in their tracks, eyes locked on Goku, Krillin, and Gohan.

"Hey Goku! How are you? Is this Gohan? He's adorable!" Bulma was trying to change this atmosphere, and quick. "He's gotten so big, kids grow up so fast don't they?" Gohan let Bulma attempt to pick him up, only to falter as Chi-Chi, "Geeez, Goku what are you feeding this kid? Bricks?" Goku smiled, "Well, he eats at much as I do, so I'll go with bricks" They laughed together in unison. Yamcha walked over, looking his himself once over, "Goku, my main man, it's been years bro!" They shook hands, "I see you and Bulma are still together" Krillin chuckled, Bulma glared, he stopped immediately. Yamcha turned read and spoke nervously

"Haha….about that…we were ummmm…What were we doing Bulma?" he looked at her nervously. Now holding Gohan on the couch next to Goku, she looked at Goku and then Krillin,

"We were….practicing…No…playing…Risk?" She turned a bright red, as if questioning her own lie. "Good one Bulma" Yamcha added, She glared at him,

"O like you could have done better"

"But c'mon Bulma…Risk?"

"Eat me Yamcha"

Everyone got quiet, and then broke into laughter, Bulma just rolled her eyes as she laughed, "You guys suck ass, That's why I hate being the only girl, wait until the next party, I'll make Chi-Chi come so we can have our fun too" Krillin let out a small laugh, "What's up with you and the word cum Bulma?" The guys broke out into higher laughter. "Screw you Krillin!" and she playfully pushed him in the shoulder.

After rounds of food to feed an army, everyone was laughing and talking and catching up after being apart for 5 years. Gohan was now asleep in Bulma's arms as she explained their new models of motorcycles over at capsule corp. to Yamcha as Krillin and Roshi slept on the love seat. Goku was in the kitchen looking for left overs when felt a Ki flare up then down, he looked out the small window next to the door. He shrugged and went back to looking for food in the fridge, he felt it again. He put down the plate of burgers and walked over to the front door, he pushed open the screen, and looking out into the darkness he couldn't see anything.

And then it happen. Something hard hit the back of Goku's head, he went flying into the sand of Roshi's beach. As he tried to recover he was struck again in the face, then again, and again. He could feel one of teeth crack under the pressure of the hits. Then one last kick to the ribs, breaking one in the process, He landed near the shoreline on his back, barely conscious. He tried to call out but the dark figure over him raised his foot and crushed his larynx and esophagus. The dark figured tilted its head as if analyzing Goku barely alive on the ground. Then it turned and walked towards the house. Goku couldn't think, who or what was this? How did it even know where to find him? The first thought that came to Goku's mind was the Red Ribbon army out for revenge, but why wait this long? Goku could hear screams coming from the small house, the figured returned back outside, holding something in its hand. Gohan's cries got louder and louder. The figure walked and stood over Goku as it spoke, "Kakkarott, nice to see you brother". Raditz held a crying Gohan on his side like a football. He kneeled down next to Goku, "Seems you have and offspring, how pathetic. Mating with a human, I'm assuming some whore" He stepped on Goku's face again, crushing his nose in the process, "Even with your low quality mating choices seems the boy has potential, So I'm taking him with me" He kicked Goku's face again, causing his whole body to jump with the impact. All he could hear was Gohan's crying and all the pain surging through his body. "I know what you're thinking, how could I have a brother? I'm just an earthling" Raditz walked around Goku as he struggled to lift himself off the ground, "Well, I hate to fuck up your little reality here on earth, but here's the real news, You're not from earth, You're a Saiyan, A race of warriors and killing machines, A people of great pride, and here you lie, weak and beaten…. with a few blows to the face and neck. O yea, and leg" Raditz raised his foot up and crushed Goku's leg, causing him to scream out in pain. Gohan yelled for his daddy, unable to figure out what was going on. Raditz spat as he spoke, "I mean…didn't you ever wonder where the fuck your son got a tail? What have these people done to you Kakkarott?" Goku swung his fist in the direction of Raditz, Raditz chuckled.

"If you want him back, come find me in a month, if not…he's mine for the training or killing, whichever comes first" And with that Raditz flew off holding a crying Gohan.

I lay on the beach a few feet from the Kami house, I could taste the salty ocean water mixed with the taste of my own blood, my face was numb from the pain of being struck so many times in the face, it felt like my skull was split in two. I propped myself up on my elbow trying to gather myself. No use. Seems my arm was broken in several spots. I fell back down on the side of my face, my heart beat was picking back up at least. Everything was white and I could barely focus on what was right in front of me, I could hear someone calling my name a few feet away but in what direction, who knows. I remember hearing him screaming, "Daddy, Daddy", as Raditz, my own brother, kidnapped my son. Hell, I didn't even know I had a brother, How could I? How did all this happen? Just a few moments ago I was laughing with my friends reminiscing about all the good times we had fighting the bad guys and getting into trouble.

I could feel someone touching me, it was Bulma, she had a small cut on her forehead, she was calling my name over and over but I couldn't respond. She was holding my head on her lap yelling at someone else, I looked out of swollen eye to see Krillin holding his right arm or at least trying to, all the bones in it appeared to be broken, it just hung there like jelly attached to his shoulder. I could hear him asking, "Is he dead, is he dead?" Over and over demanding I still be alive. Bulma replied, but it was so hard to hear, it felt like the whole world was moving in slow motion. Apparently Yamcha and Roshi were knocked out cold or dead, I was hoping not the latter. I could hear Bulma crying over me and trying to wipe the blood from my face. My son was gone and my friends were hurt, I couldn't believe all this happen, and with that I fell into blackness.

I woke up in the hospital a few days later, Chi-Chi sitting next to me. Her eyes were blood shoot, seems she had been crying a lot. She looked at me and I stared back. All she said was… "Where is my son?" and I replied.

"He's Gone"

I hope you guys enjoyed it, Next chapter is going to be up by Tuesday, I promise! Review, Read, and be Merry!

Love, CANNES


End file.
